Fame but no love
by sushi-genius
Summary: Sakura is a model who loves fame and money. Syaoran is the future Li Clan leader. What happens if their paths cross?
1. Prolugue

This is my first fanfic so please feel free to give comments. No flames please.  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own CCS but I wish I did.  
  
Summary : Sakura is a model who thinks nothing but money and fame. Syaoran is the future head of the Li Clan. What happens if their paths meet?  
  
Characters:  
  
Sakura Kinomoto : A 22 year old woman who is a model of Daidouji Designs and thinks nothing but fame and fortune.  
  
Syaoran Li : A 25 year old man who is the future head of the Li Clan and has never had a serious relation ship before.  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji: Sakura's best friend and second cousin. Owner of Daidouji Designs. Engaged to Eriol.  
  
Eriol Hiiragizawa : Owner of the most famous restaurant Ólive and Tomoyo's fiancée.  
  
Touya Kinomoto : Over protective of his sister, Sakura, and married to Nakuru.  
  
TBC  
  
Author's Notes: I know, I know this is not counted as a story but I will try and update it as soon as I can. 


	2. When two paths meet

Konnichi wa minna san. Finally got around to write the first chapter. This is my first fanfic so I am not sure at how it will turn out.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS but I wish I did  
  
********** Fame but no love  
  
Summary: Sakura is a model who thinks nothing but money and fame. Syaoran is the future head of the Li Clan. What happens if their paths meet?  
  
**********  
  
Chapter one: When two paths meet.  
  
At one fine morning, at the Kinomoto's residence, a loud yell broke out, "Oh shits, I am so damn late".  
  
"Kaijuu, this is the 100000000th time you have been late, so there is no need to rush. The people at the studio would probably die of an heart attack if you went on time",  
  
"Sakura no kaijuu", Sakura exclaimed as she stomped on her brother's feet before running out of the door.  
  
As she went to her pink coloured convertible, she could hear her brother hopping up and down in pain.  
  
Sakura Kinomoto is Japan's top model, working for her best friend's company, Daidouji Designs. She lives with her brother in a mansion after her father passed away three years ago. Standing at 5 foot 4, with shoulder long hair and dazzling emerald eyes, Sakura was a head turner wherever she goes.  
  
**********  
  
"Drats, I am so late and I have not even eaten yet" , Sakura thought as she parked her car.  
  
"Finally, you are here although I have already guessed that you will be late"  
  
"Stop teasing me, Tomoyo. I am already late as it is. Kyo is probably going to kill me."  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji is Sakura's best friend and owner of Daidouji Designs. Like Sakura, she is also a head turner and could also be a model if she was not so obsessed with Sakura wearing her clothes.  
  
********** Sakura walked into the dressing room, getting changed for her next photo shoot.  
  
After changing, Sakura went into the studio, wearing one of Tomoyo's lastest creations which consisted of a pink halter top with a jean skirt with sakura flowers all over it.  
  
"Sorry, Kyo. I guess I am very bad at keeping track of time"  
  
"No problem, we wouldn't want our top model not getting our beauty sleep," replied Kyo, the nation's top photographer.  
  
With his drop dead gorgeous looks, Kyo also sometimes work as a part time model.  
  
********** "Boy, am I tired", Sakura complained after taking over two hours of photos.  
  
"Don't complain, if you had been here earlier, we could have finished faster,"  
  
Kyo ruffled her hair as he went to develop the photos.  
  
"Sometimes I don't understand him," Sakura thought as she looked at Kyo's retreating back. "Sometimes he is nice to me while sometimes he is mean. I swear that he has PMS."  
  
*********** "Finally, this day is finally over," Sakura exclaimed as she walked out of Daidouji Designs with her best friend, Tomoyo.  
  
"I am famished, lets go get a bite or...." before Sakura could finish her sentence, she bumped into somebody and landed hard on her butt.  
  
" Hey, couldn't you say .." Sakura wanted to hit that person, before she drowned herself in that stranger's deep amber eyes.....  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N Hohoho, it is a cliffy. Now if only I could get past without getting killed. I will try and update as soon as I can.  
  
If any of you want to know what Kyo looks like, he is from the anime Fruit Basket.  
Please click that button at the bottom left hand corner of the page. 


End file.
